


Free Time

by bloodyguitar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyguitar/pseuds/bloodyguitar
Summary: Mauga spends his free time annoying Nguyen, and fucking girls.





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly crackish, and the idea is entirely my best friend's. Realistically, I don't think either of these guys would act this way, but the idea was still really funny to me, so I wrote it.

Free time was a valued commodity for Mauga. While he enjoyed storming the battlefield, blood roaring in his skin as loud as he over the gunfire, nothing beats a good, long fuck with a girl outside of town, away from HQ, and away from one nagging Senior Analyst.

“This is absurd.” Nguyen snipped as he walked after Mauga.

“Yeah, I know. You could join in on the fun, too. You don’t have to stay here with this pity party.” Mauga gestured with a large hand to walls around them. “I know a couple girls that would enjoy a night with you.”

“What is absurd,” Nguyen continued, straight-faced and unphased by Mauga’s suggestion. “Is you going out before a mission. Three hours before it starts, to be precise.”

“You say it like I won’t be back in time.” Mauga scoffed, pressing the elevator button to the main lobby.

Nguyen sighed. Mauga stepped into the elevator, a sleek machine that heavily contrasted with the catacomb walls around it. He held the door open with his hand.

“You comin’?” asked Mauga, as if he didn’t know that Nguyen would decline.

“Drawing up your funeral report with Jey is going to be a pleasure.”

Mauga laughed. It was rare when Nguyen joked, mostly because his jokes always carried a weight of serious with them so it was difficult to tell when he was, but the two have been working together for some time, and as much as the analyst is rue to admit, he knows Mauga can read him like a book.

“2AM sharp, Mauga. Doomfist doesn’t tolarate tardiness.” Nguyen stalked away, a sneer on his face.

Mauga shrugged, adjusted his hoodie, and let the elevator doors glide shut. He’d be back in time. He always was. This HQ was located deep underground in France’s catacombs, just outside of the city limits and blocked off from the public (it sure pays to be a world dominating organization). Just outside, maybe a good 45 minute walk, was the city. Restaurants, hotels, and shops sat on every street in a dizzying array of bright lights. It’s not hard to find his favorite stop either. Near a corner bar that sold the best wine Mauga’s tasted, tucked between a five-star restaurant (owned by Maximilian, to help fund Talon) and a furniture store (also owned by Maximilian) was _La Maîtresse._ The richest bastards came here; all gussied up in finery that costs more currency than a university student’s tuition. The guests hated seeing Mauga, “that big, dumb brute” they called him, as he walked in wearing baggy jeans, a hoodie, and sneakers.

* * *

The room was filled with girlish giggles, and moans. Two women, a blonde and a redhead, took turns licking his cock, while a brunette sat on his face. Suddenly, Mauga’s phone rang on the nightstand.

“Be a sweetheart, and hand me that, would you? Lay down when you come back.” He mumbled deeply into the brunette’s thigh, slapping her ass lightly.

She giggled, and hopped up to hand him his phone. She laid down next to him, as told, and he wrapped his large free arm around her to casually play with her clit while his other hand held his phone (which was as large as a tablet).

“Yes?” Mauga answered, bored, as if he wasn’t getting his cock sucked.

“Mauga,” Doomfist greeted. The tank groaned under his breath. Of all people to call him now, of course it was his boss. The women wantonly moaned with him, but he quickly, silently, commanded them to stay quiet. The redhead motioned a pair of glasses on her face, and Mauga shook his head.

“What can I do for you?” His fingers, growing quickly in pace, dipped in and out of the brunette. The couple at his crotch alternated between sticking his cock between their tits, and massaging his balls.

“I wanted to inform you that there will be another tank on this mission with us. You and Sigma will be our front line. Reaper and I will be on the offensive.”

“No healers?” The brunette’s getting close. He can feel it by the way she starts to flutter around his thick fingers, and by the increase of her breath.

“No. Moira is out of the country. You snap necks fast enough for anyone to do anything, anyhow. Between your shield, and Sigma’s, we will be fine.”

“Sounds good, boss.”

Doomfist hung up first, and as soon as Mauga did the same, the brunette came with a cry. Mauga turned to press a kiss to her temple. A groan caught in his throat as one of the other girls sloppily licked his head.

“Yeah, no,” he began with a laugh. “If it’s the glasses guy, be as loud as you want. That was the bald guy. I need total silence with him.”

Mauga sat up, much to the girls at his feet’s chagrin. Moving to the edge of the bed, he stared them all down with a wolfish grin.

“And I need all of you to line up. Who wants this dick first?”

The redhead scrambled forward, offering up her ass in the air. Mauga chuckled as he took the lube from the nightstand, and spread it over himself and inside her.

“You two, have some fun until it’s your turn-- Wait!” Mauga quickly capped the lube, and grabbed his phone. The clock read 1:13AM. Still plenty of time, but he nearly forgot to call someone.

“Get as loud as you want, girls. This call will only take a moment.”

“Is it the glasses guy?” The phone’s dial tone buzzed softly over the speaker for everyone to hear.

“Yes?” A cold voice droned over the phone. Mauga winked.

“Nguyen! How are you? Listen--” A sharp, loud moan came from one of the other girls.

“What?” Nguyen snapped. He sounded pissed as hell, and Mauga relished in it.

“I need you to send me an updated field form for the-- fuck.” He snapped his hips forward. “For the outing. We got a new tagalong.”

“So I’ve heard…”

“Never worked with this guy before. I’d like to read up on him before we go out.” The redhead under him let out a grossly lascivious groan.

“Is that all?” Nguyen sighed heavily.

“That’s it,” Mauga replied, with an over-the-top chipperness to his voice, as if he wasn’t balls deep inside a woman. “I appreciate you, buddy.”

Before the blonde could scream out, Nguyen hung up the phone.

“When is he coming by?” The brunette moaned.

“I keep trying to get him over here. He won’t budge.” He shrugged. The redhead moaned as she kissed the brunette.

“Sounds like he could use a couple rounds…”

“More like a couple hundred!”

His laughed tapered into a groan as he came. He pulled himself out, and fully intended on calling over the blonde when his phone alarm went off.

_1:25AM_

It was at least a twenty minute ride back to base. And Mauga still needed to walk to the other side of the base they’d be flying from, which was another 10 minutes. His gear was ready, but he still needed to get suited up. Another 10 at least. And, the mission was to start at 2AM.

But the way the blonde looked at him…

He dialed Nguyen again.

“I need a favor, tell him my gear’s got a snag and needs fixin’.”

“I told you not to be late--”

“I can’t wait to feel your cock inside me.”

Mauga’s pretty sure Nguyen has him blocked for the rest of that evening after hearing that, on account of how fast he hung up.


End file.
